Talk:Stalker/@comment-24.16.226.223-20140406060313/@comment-24417021-20140407085753
Well at this point anything's possible. For all we know he could have been born and raised on Eris. One fatal day his planet was invaded by the Tenno. All of this boy's neighbours and friends were being slaughtered, he tried hiding inside a snow covered cave and tried to navigate his way through the ice maze to escape. The mirror like walls of ice were confusing him and caused him to circle around the area for almost an hour. The boy finally sees a light at the end of the cave and runs outside, colliding with a rock outside of the cave, seeing it is the same entrance he had gone into the cave from. Rubbing his head in pain, he glances up to see his entire home destroyed, the once snow covered, peaceful land now turned into a hellish nightmare of blood-filled puddles, corpses, and smoke. The boy's eyes fill with the orange glow eminating from the fire the people he loved are now being consumed by, tears welling up in both of his eyes, he remains frozen in despair. Two hours later the Orokin Empire send a recon ship to check the aftermath. After the ship landed six men emerged from the dock and searched the area for any survivors. One of the men tell the other five he sees a small boy sitting in a fetal position away from the destroyed town and decides to check if he's still alive. The boy with a low blood pressure from the blazing fires he had allowed to get near him was also dehydrated, causing him to have gone unconscious. Two of the men safely brought the boy back to their ship and the other four decided to take one more look around for any survivors, no success. After eighteen hours of unconsciousness the boy wakes up to find himself in the bed of a white room with gold lining all around. He turns his head to see a plant that appears to be made of frosted glass. He reaches over to touch the strange plant but feels as if his whole body increased in weight as he stretches out his arm just far enough for him to see it and finds it is covered in the same substance. He goes into a slow panic flailing about but at a speed that would rival that of sloth's. A person enters the room to try and sedate him with calming words and the boy stops his panic and slows his breathing. The doctor tells him he's in a stasis bed that was made to slow infections and bleeding. The boy lets out a barely inaudible response but the doctor's just able to understand it, "Did you find anyone else?" The doctor just lowers his head. The boy's eyes narrow in sadness. The doctor tells him where he is and that this is his new home if he decides to stay. The boy agrees to the offer that had been given to him. The doctor looks around for a bit before asking, "So what is your name?" "Vindicta", the boy replies. "That's a strange name for a person. But I guess Socorro isn't any better either." the doctor laughs nervously. "The council had decided that I will be your guardian if you decided to stay and I'm a little glad you want stay." Vindicta had been accepted to the Orokin Society after nearly twenty-two years. He had gone under training everyday for eighteen of those years and always tried his hardest when he trained. For four months the Orokin was under war with the Grineer and the Tenno decided to help them in their time of crisis. Vindicta knew this was all to gain the Empire's trust from the very beginning and tried multiple times to warn the emperors. "Emperor Palin please, the Tenno are ruthless and savage beings. Just because the both of you used to recide in the void does not mean they can be trus-" "Silence, Vindicta. You may be one of the few royal guardians but you're just spouting nonsense now. I know what they did to your people but they're redeeming themselves now by helping the Empire, that includes you." "Sir, with all due respect the Tenno are just doing this to gain your trust." "Vindicta, please. I order you to return to your post." "But emper-" "Your post. Vindicta." I walked toward my post as commanded by the emperor. I watched in dread from a distance as the ceremony began. Homun, another one of the Empire's guardians and one of my best friends puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come now, Vindicta. This is a ceremony, it seems you're the only one who's not enjoying it. Lighten up a bit, everyone's having fun but you." I stare at Homun with a concerned look, "Homun, something's not right. The Tenno are plotting something, I can tell. They're being disturbingly quiet for a ceremony dedicated to them. You'd think they'd be happy about this, but they're being ominously silent." "Nonsense. They're probably all choked up at the fact that this place is so extraordinarily beautiful and that the Empire is giving them praise." With that said the first solemn beat of the ceremonial Naga drums was released as the Tenno made their way up to the Terminus. With each beat the muscles in my body began to tense up tighter and tighter, it's as if the blood in my vessels was about to burst through my skin. I stood there frozen while every one else was applauding the Tenno. Homun glanced over at me and nudged me a little. I paid him no mind as I kept standing there as if I were petrified. The fifth beat rang through my mind as if the sound entered my ears and bounced around the inside of my skull. My head was hurting, my eyes were darting around as if to expect to find more Tenno, ready to ambush us all. The eigth beat was rung and the Tenno stood in front of the emperors who were also applauding and saluting them like everyone else. The ninth beat came very slowly and drug out. What was only a six second interval between the eigth and ninth beat felt like an eternity. The sound of the drum had deafened me, my vision clouding up. The last thing I remember seeing were the Tenno pulling out their weapons. I blinked and tried crying out to the Empire, but to no avail. Only a strangled whisper escaped from my tensed neck. Within those few seconds the Terminus was covered in blood, a torrent of bullets and blades swept through the stadium killing everyone I knew and loved yet again. Homun and I ran. Knowing full well the Tenno will surely kill us too if we dared to stay and fight. Us guardians are trained warriors but there was only two of us compared to however many of them. We ran as fast as we could to escape the Orokin tower, going through multiple doorways and stumbling over multiple corpses on the way to the emergency pods. We finally made it to the room where the pods were kept but only a few meters away from the doorway were one of the Tenno who was pulling his blade out from one the Empire's citizens. He quickly regained his weapon and dashed straight at Homun and me at an incredible speed. I instinctively dodged to the left avoiding the attack but Homun was not as fast as I. Homun was cut clean in half, the wall that was once white now covered in a crimson red. I stumbled over in dread at the sight of one of my greatest friends being killed in front of me. The Tenno's sword was caught in the wall, he tried to regain the blade. Knowing that the fiend would come for me next I quickly grabbed the handle of my blade and swung my sword at the Tenno. The Tenno tried dodging but I was still able to land a hit. The Tenno fumbled over to the ground covering his helmet with one hand. Blood was seeping through his fingertips and I knew I had hit him in the eye. Quickly, I dashed over to the injured Tenno and stabbed him in the back of his head. I gazed over the now dead monster, looking at the detail and contours of the armor he was wearing. Knowing I did not have much time left I dragged the body into one of the emergency pods. I stripped them of their armor, pushed the body back out and started up the pod. Inside this pod it was a lot more spacious than I thought it would be. There was a bed in the corner, a control desk where you started and guided the pod, a bench with tools huddled in the other corner, and a shelf with medical supplies and rations. For three days I stayed in this pod, modifying the armor I salvaged from the dead Tenno. The helmet was scrapped but I was able to mold it into another shape. My destination was Earth. I'm not sure why I was headed there but it seemed to be the only place I could hide. Each day that would go by I would see the Tenno both on Eris and at the Empire. Taking away everything I loved not once but twice. All I could feel was hate towards the Tenno. I vowed I would avenge everyone, even if it means to use one of their own suits. I was able to craft weapons from the Orokin Technology provided and named them after each strong feeling I felt. I landed on Earth a few days after I was done crafting my equipment. I exited the pod and began testing out these weapons for eight months. Each day I grew more accurate and deadly with each strike. Soon I left Earth. Taking my newly acquired skills with me. Creating a base secretly within the solar system. Watching. Waiting. I will enact revenge on the Tenno for what they've done to me, for what they've done to everyone. I will divide their numbers as they've divided my own. It's now time for the hunters to become the hunted. I am the Stalker and they are my prey. Thus not making him a Tenno. I'm not saying he's not a Tenno, but without DE's confirmation it's all just speculation, even if it seems quite obvious.